


Marry Me

by LaughingMcNugget



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Im not pleased with this one entirely BUT IM ALSO NOT DEAD GUYS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingMcNugget/pseuds/LaughingMcNugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Smut and sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

The air was stuffy, too many excited breaths and not enough ventilation in the old shed for what happened behind the rickety door and worn brick walls. A trail of sweat seemed to pour down the Paladin’s spine with every movement, leaving gooseflesh in spite of the sticky, hot air clinging to his skin. His hands had long given up their gentle purchase on Nicole’s soft sides, now clinging to her rump cheeks as though they were a source of life he would perish without. A choked whine left her throat, hoarse from the cold day they had faced, when Danse pressed his face against the crook of her neck. Open mouthed kisses left blooming purple stains against her reddened skin, not unlike a tattoo spanning across her shoulders and collarbone. The taste of salt and tart carrotflower scrub invaded his mouth as he scored his teeth across her flesh, leaving marks in their own passionate language that any could roughly translate to ‘mine’. Nicole’s hips met his in a crash of skin, her mouth faltering when a gasp broke her latch on the crux of his neck and shoulder. Danse fell forward with the sound, and dipped her upper body not unlike a tango, pinning her hips to his and dropping his pace slow.

  
“Look at you.” It was what Danse was already doing, brown eyes barely daring to blink from their hooded state “So lovely.”

  
He shuttered, and Nicole feared he would spill too soon, but no groan came; no sputtering of her name and twitching in her gut. A slow thrust pushed him back in, and a whine twisted his throat as he did “So, so lovely.”

  
One of his hands came to rest under her head, toying with the well-fucked knots that tangled in her cherry red crest. Danse felt giddy brushing through the matted hair, every little knot the result of her back arching or his hips pumping. Every little knot more marks of him on her. A delightful ache sprouted at the joining of his neck to his collar, the scrape of teeth on his skin a stinging reminder to her claim on him. Danse settled his hips, spreading his knees to let her hook her feet against his ass and grind herself against him. With a pleasured moan, Nicole traced the heels of her feet down his spine and came to rest against his asscheeks. Her hips, wide and spry, pressed almost too tightly against his, and Danse let out a cry of something similar to his nickname for her. Cole was the word, but he only purred a ‘coooo-‘ before the pleasure ripped anything cohesive from his lips. Nicole slotted her organic hand in his hair, dragging the Paladin’s full lips to where she could steal them between her teeth. She did, the flesh gently nibbled, only to be followed by a flick of her tongue. A moment of concentration had the Paladin riding slowly, all his years of endurance tests and mind over matter training letting the last few moments draw out just before the high. He whined, he always whined; low and smooth but needy and pleading all the same, almost a begging sound when his hips twitched their erratic last stand. He waited, committing the sensation to memory, trying to draw his moment into infinity.

  
“I love you.” Nicole read the signs of her lover; the stiff legs, the hand tight in her hair and the possessive curling of his body around her.

Ecstasy swiftly came for him, just as he swiftly came for her.   
Danse let out a low moan to startle the most fearsome of wasteland beasts, muffled against her shoulder and vibrating into her bones. Something that was supposed to be her name followed, a familiar word, nearly a curse spat in the throes, to fill the space where his heart wouldn’t let him hear. His lips moved, and something secret poured out.

  
“Marry me.”

  
Nicole stirred under him, fingers twisting lovingly in his hair. Another bubble of unintelligible fawning broke the Paladin’s lips, his heart barely letting him hear the tail end of ‘me fall from his lips.

  
“Marry me. I love you.”

  
Again, Danse gushed his heart of hearts out, and the words fell onto his hearing ears, the sound not unlike begging.

  
“Marry me.”

  
Danse crooked his head to press reverent kisses against her jawbone, hips shallowly rutting against her simply for the sensation of closeness. As per usual, little sobs made him hiccup against her skin. Relief, however brief, made his shell crack deep. Made everything soft about him leak out as though he were bleeding years of hurts. Though each time the fondness stirring in his gut would drive away whatever demons that would be stirred up. She would drive them away. Love, for as weak as it made him, was the Paladin’s fondest savior.

  
“Marry me. In Diamond City. Please.”

  
Less than a day’s worth of travel from the small shelter to the Great Green Jewel. Nicole nodded against his chest “Of course.”

 


End file.
